Happy/Image Gallery
All Images of Happy, including some bonus images which weren't put in the main article. Manga 024.jpg|Happy's Guild Card Happy_sensei.jpg|Happy sensei Omake Happy Glasses.jpg|Happy With Glasses (Fairy x Megane) Human happy.PNG|A"Human" Happy 50th Anniversary FT.jpg|Happy in the 50th Anniversary Happy into Lucy.jpg|Happy's attempt to transform into Lucy 17 - Natsu and Happy catches up to Erigor.jpg|Happy's Max Speed 27- Chase.png|Happy chased by Angelica Lucy_On_fire.jpg|Happy, with Kain's doll, using Lucy Fire Party After Seven Years.jpg|Happy at Fairy Tail's reunion in X791 24- Chain of Command.png|Lucy's imagination of the chain of command in Fairy Tail Fairy Members Showing their symbols.png|Happy shows his mark Happy Looking for Bobo.png|Happy looks for Bobo Anime Happy prof.png|Happy mugshot happysensei2.JPG|Happy sensei (anime version) Happy_weiter.jpg|Happy in waiters' clothes New_Opening_-_Happy.jpg|Happy from 4th opening Lucy_and_Celstial_spirits.jpg|Happy on Opening 6 Opening_9.JPG|The S-Class teams on Opening 9 800px-Team_Natsu_from_OVA_opening.jpg|Team Natsu on the OVA Opening happyandnatsu.JPG|Happy and Natsu, at the end of the anime fisshing.JPG|Happy and Natsu fishing Happy attack.jpg|Happy attacks in pillow fight Happy in bath.jpg|Happy in bath Untitled-2.jpg|#1 Happy from anime Happy 02.jpg|#2 Happy from anime Lucy and happy.jpg|Happy and Lucy (as a Happy #2) 8767988.png|Happy fishing Happy with fungus on your head.png|Happy with fungus on head Episode_9_-_The_Alive_Monsters.jpg|Team Natsu overlooking the Village Monsters Episode_9_-_Makarov_makes_the_villagers_promise.jpg|Happy watches Makarov's speech 302204-pt132.jpg|"Don't worry! I'm with you!" Happy345.png Happy212.jpg Happy123.jpg Happy reaction.jpg Baked Happy.jpg Happy12.jpg Happy dark.jpg|Happy "Dark" Light Team.jpg|Happy's clothes from Cait Shelter Happy OVA 2.JPG|Happy in the second OVA Happy and Charle.JPG|Happy and Charle go on a commercial break Cute Happy and Charle.JPG|Happy and Charle return from commercial break Happy Anime S2.png|Happy Happyegg.JPG|Happy's egg Little Happy.jpg|New born Happy Happy rescue Lucy.jpg|Happy rescues Lucy Natsu, Lucy, and Happy running from Rune Knights.png|Natsu, Lucy and Happy escaping the Rune Knights Happy strikes Everlue.JPG|Happy vs Everlue Lucy's begging Happy for forgivness.jpg|Lucy begs for Happy's forgiveness Happy about Erza's punishment.jpg|Happy freaking out Happy grabbed by Erza.jpg|Happy captured by Erza FairyTailAttack.jpg|Happy with his guild attacks Phantom Lord Happy Fight!.jpg|Happy attacks with a melon Happy cryes.jpg|Happy crying and hugging Lucy Happy beats Wally.jpg|Happy vs Wally You wanna fish.jpg|Happy being bribed You like him.jpg|Happy teasing Lucy and Loke Happy destroys a lacrima.jpg|Happy destroys a lacrima Natsu and Happy on Fantasia parade.jpg|Happy and Natsu at the Fantasia Parade Happy and Bixlow.jpg|Happy and Bickslow teasing Lucy Happy falls in love.jpg|Happy after seeing Charle Happy in love.jpg|Happy in love Beaten happy.jpg|Happy defeated Ice Happy.jpg|Happy frozen Episode 75 - Happy finds Jet sleeping.jpg|Happy finds Jet sleeping Happy attack rune knight.jpg|Happy and Lucy vs Rune Knights Happy edolas.jpg|Happy in Edolas clothes Reaction when they saw Lucy Ashley.jpg|Happy and Natsu after seeing Lucy Ashley Episode_83_-_Explanation_to_the_Exceeds%27_initial_mission.jpg|Nadi and Nichiya explaining the Exceeds' "mission" Happy and Charle figure out their Mission.png|Happy defending Charle Happy's_trying_to_spread_its_wings.jpg|Happy's Magic Seal Max_speed_attack.jpg|Happy using Max Speed Happy thinks Natsu is dead.JPG|Happy thinks Gildarts has killed Natsu Scary Happy.jpg|"Scary" Happy Gildarts beat little Natsu.jpg|Happy watches Natsu Happy with lots of Natsus.jpg|Happy with lots of Natsus Natsu and co surrounded by GH members.jpg|Happy and co surrounded by GH members Episode 1 - Natsu & Happy's realization.jpg|Natsu and Happy realize... S-class_waiting_for_FT_ship.jpg|Happy and the other S-Class teams waiting for the ship Happy_vs_members_of_GH.jpg|Happy vs. Grimoire Heart Natsu and Happy.png|Happy and Natsu from Commercial Breaks Screen Preview for Ep 100.JPG|Happy on Next Episode Preview Preview for Ep 99.JPG|Natsu on Next Episode Preview Preview for Ep 87.JPG|Happy on Next Episode Preview Happy about to be cooked.JPG|Happy about to be cooked Team Natsu deciding on what to do.JPG|Team Natsu deciding on what to do Angry or lucky.JPG|Happy being attacked by Lucky Happy with wings.jpg|Happy with wings Happy uses his Max Speed to catch Eligor.jpg|Happy uses his Max Speed to catch Erigor Video Clips Dancing Happy.gif|Dancing Happy Category:Images of Happy Category:Gallery